Found
by loveforever7250
Summary: We found her. She's alive, and we found her. She's back with her family, where she belongs.


Disclaimer: I own nothing. It all belongs to Dick Wolf sadly.

**Cragen's POV**

We ran into the house. It was me, Elliot, John, Fin, and about twenty other armed officers. We have been looking for her for a little over a year, and so far this is the best lead we got. When we ran in, we weren't prepared for the sight we saw. There she was. Lying in the bed, both her legs, and both her arms chained to it. There she was: Olivia Benson. I saw my daughter on that bed, and I had to hold myself together. She looked like she was sleeping, until we got closer to her, and saw a syringe next to the bed: she was drugged. I ran over to her, and shook her. She started to wake up, but when she saw a figure standing over her, she screamed.

'No! Stop! Please!' she screamed, and I wanted to kill someone. Preferably the man who did this to her. I came out of the shadows to reveal to her that it was me.

'Shhh. It's okay sweetie.' I said, trying to calm her down. She opened her eyes, and she looked like she was going to pass out.

'D-daddy.' She whispered. I smiled, and she started crying. I held her close, and motioned that I was going to pick her up. She nodded shyly and I unchained her, and lifted her up off the bed.

We reached the entrance and when we got outside she shuddered, like she hasn't been in the sun for the whole time she was gone. Suddenly I felt her go limp in my arms and I ran to the ambulance waiting at the curb. She was carefully laid inside and I jumped in, refusing to leave her side until I knew she was safe inside that hospital. I heard John yell right before they closed the doors that they would follow us to the hospital.

When we arrived she was rushed into the ICU. I tried to follow her, but was stopped by a doctor saying I couldn't go back there. I went back over to the waiting area where I found the guys. They looked like they were all about ready to fall apart. How we were all able to hold it in before now is besides me.

'Family of Olivia Benson?' a doctor came out and said, we all jumped up and ran over to him.

'How is she doc'?' Fin asked, and the doctor smiled at us sadly.

'She's stable. The drug she inserted wasn't too bad, just one to make her sleep. We sedated her now and she's resting. You may all go in and see her. Oh, and before you ask, she was definitely raped. Repeatedly. She has vaginal tearing, and bruises to the upper thighs. And more bruises on pretty much every inch of her body. She's been through hell. I don't think she would have lasted much longer. Maybe if she fought, but with the stuff she was put through, I think she would have just given up and let go. She's in room 248.' He said, and then gave us another smile. We all took a second to swallow everything we were just told, and then rushed to her room. When we got there, we stopped hesitantly at the door. Then I opened it. We all held had tears in our eyes as we watched her breathe in deeply, then out. She was alive. That's all that really matters. I swore at myself for having to go back to work. Fin said he'd stay here with her, and call if anything happened. We all left, and Fin sat down on the chair next to her bed.

**Fin's POV**

I sat down next to her, and almost broke down completely. I couldn't believe that I was sitting there, next to her. Over a year has gone since I've seen her last, and everyday she's been gone my heart would break into even more pieces. She started to stir, so I reached over to grab her hand. She opened her eyes and for a slight second she panicked, but then she saw it was me and relaxed.

'Hey Fin.' She said, her voice was raspy, and weak. Her eyes were full of pain, and just by looking into them you could see almost everything she's been through. She's been to hell and back, now she's home and I'm not letting her get away again.

'Hey Liv. How you feelin'?' I asked, and she paused for a moment before answering.

'I'm okay. Sore, scared.' She admitted. She looked over at me, and in her eyes I saw something, I saw her wanting to be held. I sat on the edge of the bed, and I held her in my arms. She started crying softly. I held her tighter.

'It's okay baby girl. It's okay.' I said, and she gasped.

'Oh my god!! Fin, where is she?!' she screamed and I looked at her completely confused.

'Where's who Liv?' I asked, and she started bawling. I held her tighter.

'My baby! Where's Katie? Where is she?!' oh god, she has a daughter.

'Liv, we swept the whole place, we didn't see a baby I'm sorry honey.' I said, and she cried harder.

'You have to find her Fin! You have to! She's my baby! My baby!' she screamed, and I nodded and got up. I dialed the number I wanted and waited for them to answer.

'Captain Cragen' I heard on the other line.

'Cap, its Fin. We have a problem.'


End file.
